


And the forests will echo with laughter

by Rota



Series: Stairway to Heaven [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Middle Age China, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Come mai questo cibo costoso? Oggi è un giorno speciale?Anche Kuro fu perplesso delle sue domande, inaspettate per lui.Fu però la sorella a rispondere, prima che il silenzio si prolungasse e diventasse inutilmente imbarazzante – tagliò la testa dell’ultimo baccello, per liberare i semi di soia stufati.-Dodici lune fa sei arrivato qui da noi, per questo oggi festeggiamo.Dall’esterno, entrò di corsa anche Mika. Scosse la lunga criniera e la lunga coda, per poi saltellare per tutto il pavimento; gli zoccoli dei suoi piedi facevano un rumore vivace, secco e molto diverso dai passi umani, che metteva quasi allegria.Shu era arrossito, avendo compreso che tutto quello che i tre stavano preparando era per lui. Abbassò gli occhi per qualche istante, concentrandosi nuovamente sulla pentola che bolliva.Spin off di "Stairway to Heaven" (L)
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou
Series: Stairway to Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992103
Kudos: 1





	And the forests will echo with laughter

**Author's Note:**

> ECCOMI QUA con la fic per il compleanno dell’amore della mia vita, Shu Itsuki!  
> È uno spin off dell’ultima KuroShu che ho scritto e pubblicato, se non avete letto quella fino alla fine ci sono cose molto impo in questa fic che probabilmente e purtroppo non capirete! Vi avviso uu/ (L)  
> Il titolo ovviamente è una lyrics di “Stairway to Heaven” dei Led Zeppelin, in un chiaro rimando alla fic principale di questa piccola saga (L)  
> Detto questo, vi auguro una buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shu fissava l’acqua che bolliva nella pentola capiente, perché altro non gli era stato permesso di fare. Appena pochi minuti prima, si era azzardato a ravvivare il fuoco o ad allungarsi verso la pila di stecchi di legno per alimentarlo, ma Mika prima e poi anche la giovane Kiryuu avevano strillato nella sua direzione, quindi si era ripromesso di non far niente.  
Benché la cosa non fosse per nulla semplice, per uno ansioso come lui.  
Provò anche ad agitare le dita vicino al bordo ricurvo, concentrandosi e ordinando con parole silenziose che l’acqua caldissima facesse una capriola in aria per poi atterrare di nuovo, ma nulla di quanto voleva successe. Ritirò la mano al ventre e borbottò parecchio contrariato.  
Sentì dei passi in avvicinamento e alzò lo sguardo in tempo per vedere arrivare Kuro. Vide tra le mani un sacchetto di foglie e quella confezione di legno che aveva portato dalla città, quando era tornato quella mattina, e gli diresse l’ennesima occhiata interrogativa – quel giorno erano tutti strani, cominciava a trovarlo oltremodo irritante.  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi gli sorrise; appoggiò il sacchetto di foglie vicino alla sorella, che stava tagliando le verdure china sopra il tavolo basso. Si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa prima che Kuro si allontanasse da lei e si dirigesse alla pentola scura.  
Lo guardò ancora, con un’espressione furba e sghemba.  
-Ora vedrai.  
Quindi, l’uomo fece scivolare dalla scatola all’acqua qualcosa che all’apparenza era viscido e lungo, una serie di nodi che si srotolarono e riarrotolarono di nuovo, che si divisero in molti filamenti sottili quando l’uomo li mescolò con due bacchette lunghe di legno. Spaghetti bianchi di pasta di riso.  
Guardando anche la seconda pentola sul fuoco, dove stava ancora bollendo il brodo di carne e verdure, Shu cominciò a capire cosa avrebbero mangiato quel giorno, e ne uscì perplesso.  
-Come mai questo cibo costoso? Oggi è un giorno speciale?  
Anche Kuro fu perplesso delle sue domande, inaspettate per lui.  
Fu però la sorella a rispondere, prima che il silenzio si prolungasse e diventasse inutilmente imbarazzante – tagliò la testa dell’ultimo baccello, per liberare i semi di soia stufati.  
-Dodici lune fa sei arrivato qui da noi, per questo oggi festeggiamo.  
Dall’esterno, entrò di corsa anche Mika. Scosse la lunga criniera e la lunga coda, per poi saltellare per tutto il pavimento; gli zoccoli dei suoi piedi facevano un rumore vivace, secco e molto diverso dai passi umani, che metteva quasi allegria.  
Shu era arrossito, avendo compreso che tutto quello che i tre stavano preparando era per lui. Abbassò gli occhi per qualche istante, concentrandosi nuovamente sulla pentola che bolliva. Gli spaghetti si erano gonfiati un poco, pronti per essere raccolti.  
Aiutò Kuro a versare nelle ciotole prima il brodo e poi gli spaghetti. La giovane donna con i capelli rossi finì il tutto con un ultimo tocco, aggiungendo del porro tagliato e qualche scaglia di preziosissimo zenzero, oltre a una manciata abbondante di semi di soia. Prima di raggrupparsi attorno al tavolo, lui e Kuro si lanciarono occhiate fugaci e poche parole, piene di cortesia e affetto.  
-È una cosa che faremo ogni dodici lune?  
-Se ti fa piacere, sì.  
-Hai portato anche quei dolci…  
-Come hai detto tu, oggi è un giorno speciale.  
Kuro sorrise e, sebbene sentisse tutto il viso caldo d’imbarazzo, Shu rispose al suo sorriso.  
L’uomo con i capelli castani guardò la tavola imbandita, sentì il corpo scaldarsi per una sensazione nuova che aveva provato in poche altre occasioni, da quando era umano – forse era quella cosa che Kuro gli aveva ricordato essere la gratitudine, una riconoscenza molto più affettuosa e intima.  
Cercò di darsi una sorta di contegno, specialmente quando si accorse che tutti lo stavano fissando e sorridevano.  
-Non sapevo che fosse ricorrenza umana festeggiare queste cose…  
-Il tempo per noi è prezioso, per questo ne celebriamo il passaggio.  
Quelle specifiche parole attecchirono nel suo animo, ancora una volta, come le foglie che in autunno una dopo l’altra si ammassano ai piedi degli alberi. Non volle però portare avanti quel discorso, non davanti alla ciotola bollente di un pranzo tanto speciale.  
Fu quando afferrò le bacchette per cominciare a gustare il pasto che la giovane Kiryuu lo fermò con uno strillo: si protese in avanti e sventolò le braccia in aria, per avere l’attenzione di tutti.  
-Ah! Aspettate un attimo! Intanto che si raffredda, Shu deve fare un discorso!  
Mika e Kuro la guardarono e decisero all’istante di darle ma forte.  
Trovandosi in disparità numerica, Shu non poté far altro che ascoltare ciò che la giovane aveva da chiedergli. Ma lei fu clemente, nonostante tutto  
-Cos’hai imparato in questo primo anno sulla terra?  
Il suo sorriso era identico a quello di Kuro – la purezza dell’animo anche.  
Shu borbottò qualcosa, poi si zittì pensando a cosa fosse successo in tutti quei mesi della sua nuova esistenza. Tantissime cose, per qualche secondo non seppe cosa rispondere perché sovraccaricato di cose da elencare. Come essere umano, la sua sensibilità era decisamente cambiata e la concezione del reale si adattava ancora poco alla realtà che viveva per la prima volta.  
Tentò con qualcosa di semplice.  
-Ho imparato a correre e a nuotare. Prima respiravo sott’acqua senza problemi e volavo.  
Mika lo gratificò con un’esultazione e uno sbuffo da cavallo.  
-Bravo, Oshi-san!  
Arrossì di nuovo, tentò ancora.  
-Ho imparato anche a cucinare qualcosa! Non mi taglio più le dita!  
A quelle parole, i due fratelli risero e fecero i loro commenti, scherzando senza malizia.  
-In certe cose, sei diventato anche più bravo di Kuro!  
-Purtroppo, è vero…  
Preso quindi dalla solita confidenza che gli era caratteristica, Shu cominciò a elencare tutto quello che gli stava venendo in mente, che fosse di poca importanza oppure no. Nessuno lo giudicò stupido o infantile, perché le sue parole erano piene di una gioia interminabile e di un’autenticità che rendeva quasi sacra la sua esperienza terrena e tutti i sentimenti con cui li vi si legava.  
-Ho anche imparato a intrecciare i cesti e a zappare. E poi, a fare vestiti per le signore del paese-  
Lo ascoltarono per diversi minuti, fintanto che il brodo si raffreddava un poco. E risero, e parlarono molto, mangiarono e bevvero, soddisfacendo le esigenze di corpo e spirito con un solo pasto.  
  
  
Appena qualche ora più tardi, quando il sole stanco dell’autunno stava calando verso l’orizzonte, Kuro si avvicinò al terrazzino dove Shu stava finendo di cucire l’ennesimo mantello per il mercato del villaggio, un bel tessuto color porpora che sembrava piacergli molto. Sorrise guardando il suo lavoro e quel piccolo segno ovale dorato che metteva sempre negli angoli, come una sorta di firma di riconoscimento. Era molto orgoglioso di riuscire a fare quelle piccole cose: portare qualche soldo alla casa con il proprio lavoro lo gratificava, perché gli sembrava di condividere il destino e la vita di tutti loro senza più gravar loro sulle spalle. Aver scoperto quella sua innata abilità era stata una fortuna per tutti loro.  
Shu non lo degnò di uno sguardo, però, almeno finché non finì completamente l’orlo destro. Doveva solo terminare il colletto, aveva intenzione di riempirlo di pieghette e altri piccoli ricami, perché gli erano rimasti diversi scampoli utili allo scopo, e anche qualche piccola perla che poteva assicurare al tessuto. Un lavoro abbastanza impegnativo, che avrebbe richiesto ancora diverso tempo e molta concentrazione.  
Si allungò per prendere la propria tazza di tè, ormai tiepido, e mentre sorseggiava con calma lo guardò.  
Kuro, pur ridendo, gli riservò un’occhiata maliziosa; gli prese dalle dita la tazza cilindrica e fu lui stesso a riporla sul panno sottile, da dove era stata prelevata.  
-Ti va di fare una passeggiata?  
Bastò che Shu alzasse le sopracciglia perché l’uomo dai capelli rossi prevedesse la sua replica e lo anticipasse.  
-Tornerò al villaggio fra qualche giorno, puoi anche finire di cucire domani. Oggi sei il festeggiato.  
-E in quanto festeggiato non dovrei decidere io come passare il mio tempo?  
Un altro sorriso strano. Kuro si avvicinò un poco a lui, toccando la terrazza rialzata che gli arrivava quasi all’altezza delle cosce. Nessuno dei due abbassò gli occhi, ma i loro sguardi non erano carichi di sfida o di malizia, soltanto un leggero divertimento. Era un gioco piacevole, rincorrere e farsi rincorrere.  
Gli toccò la curva delle ginocchia in punta di dita, sussurrando quasi un segreto.  
-Il tempo sarà bello ancora per poco. La stagione della raccolta è finita, e questo significa soltanto che arriverà l’inverno molto presto.  
-Insomma, non potremo fare tante passeggiate.  
-No.  
Shu alzò ancora gli occhi al cielo. Ripose ago e filo dentro un piccolo contenitore di legno, mentre piegò con cura quello che era l’abbozzo del suo mantello. Quindi, si alzò, e con un saltello scese dalla terrazza per mettersi accanto a lui. Ma volle comunque essere chiaro, prima che il suo fidanzato si credesse troppo importante.  
-Vengo soltanto perché me lo hai chiesto così tanto gentilmente.  
Kuro rise a quelle sue parole, forse un po’ troppo forte. Si presero per mano e si incamminarono, lungo il sentiero fatto di sassi piatti.  
Dalla casa di legno, scesero pian piano verso il fiume. L’aria era piena di rumori molli, come gli ultimi ronzii degli insetti più caparbi, oppure la vegetazione che si accartocciava lenta su se stessa per prepararsi all’inverno. Persino l’acqua sembrava andare più calma, su un letto composto di pietre levigate e liscissime.  
Una farfalla color arancione seguì Shu per diversi passi, fino a posarsi sulla sua spalla. Il giovane sentì la sua sottile ala strofinare contro la pelle del collo, cosa che gli provocò un leggero solletico; la prese nelle dita delicate e la liberò, guardandola mentre volava allontanandosi. Si accorse dello sguardo di Kuro, fisso sulla sua figura, e ne chiese ragione con lo sguardo.  
La risposta fu davvero semplice.  
-Mi piace guardarti.  
Arrossì un poco, strinse la sua mano tra le proprie dita, prima di continuare a camminare.  
Erano soliti rimanere in silenzio, in quei momenti. Godere l’uno della presenza dell’altro era un dono, considerate le condizioni per cui si erano incontrati – la calma era qualcosa di prezioso, così come il senso di sicurezza che abbassava le loro difese e li dotava di una placida mansuetudine.  
Nessuno minacciava più le loro vite. Nessuno voleva più le loro carni. Nessuno li rincorreva più.  
Protetti da quella foresta e lontano da tutti, potevano davvero condurre un’esistenza così serena e tranquilla come mai si sarebbero sognati di potersi permettere. Anche se Shu ogni tanto inciampava nei propri stessi sandali e Kuro era obbligato a prenderlo al volo e abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé. Rideva sempre, quando capitava, perché era felice di poterlo sentire contro il proprio corpo, in un puro atto di bisogno.  
Proseguirono per diversi minuti, oltrepassando pure quella piccola diga costruita dai castori e seguendo il perimetro di terriccio molle, dove il bacino del fiume si allargava e il livello diventava più profondo. Raggiunsero il punto dove il corso dell’acqua si ramificava e formava tati piccoli rivoli, che si allungavano poi da una parte e dall’altra seguendo percorsi ben distinti. C’erano sempre molti animali ad abbeverarsi in quella zona: uccelli alti quanto esseri umani e mammiferi della foresta.  
Kuro e Shu rimasero in disparte, seduti sul ramo basso di un albero sbilenco che rimaneva attaccato alla sponda. Tolti i sandali dai piedi, si immersero fino alle caviglie nell’acqua gelida e dondolarono appena le gambe avanti e indietro, fintanto che c’era pace nel loro animo.  
Rimasero anche oltre calato il sole all’orizzonte, quando la sera cominciò a calare le proprie ombre anche su quella foresta appartata.  
Salirono subito la collina di terra e di pietra, seguendo un sentiero un poco più protetto per il ritorno. E tra gli alberi alti, dalle fronde ancora piene di foglie colorate, si intravidero ben presto la luna e le prime stelle nella volta celeste.  
Un gruppo di lucciole cominciò a ballare loro attorno, attratte da quell’insolita figura che era Shu. Certo umano, ma non del tutto; non più drago, eppure un poco magico.  
Passo dopo passo, raggiunsero di nuovo la loro capanna, dove Mika e la giovane Kiryuu li stavano già aspettando con la cena pronta, attorno al fuoco caldo.  
  
  
Quella nuova stanza della casa – finita di costruire l’estate appena terminata, non più di qualche settimana prima – aveva ancora l’odore del legno nuovo, lavorato con cura. Rimaneva adiacente alla struttura principale, e per il momento era possibile accedervi solo dall’esterno, ma Kuro gli aveva promesso che avrebbe ampliato ancora la casa e costruito una sorta di lungo corridoio che partisse dalla cucina e poi toccava tutte le loro stanze da letto. Quella della giovane Kiryuu e di Mika, e infine anche la loro.  
Quando Kuro arrivò dalla porta, Shu era esattamente davanti la spada fissata al muro. Sfiorò, anche davanti al suo sguardo, la fodera rossa e poi il manico con il drago in rilievo, evocando con quel semplice gesto molti ricordi di tempi passati. Abbassò lo sguardo e si allontanò; si portò invece all’armadio grande, dove c’era la sua vestaglia da notte pulita. Cominciò a spogliarsi, e Kuro chiuse in fretta la porta prima di far entrare il freddo.  
La fiammella della lampada ballò appena.  
-Avete un concetto del tempo che mi è ancora così estraneo…  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi fu sorpreso ma non troppo dall’affermazione di lui, perché lo aveva osservato e si aspettava una rivelazione di qualche tipo. Non ne aveva indovinato il contenuto, però, tra le sue tante ipotesi.  
Shu non si voltò mentre si parlarono.  
-È a questo che hai pensato tutto il giorno?  
-Mangiare gli spaghetti perché ti allunghino la vita. I metodi degli esseri umani per cercare di ingannare la natura sono davvero strambi.  
-Sei un essere umano anche tu adesso, ricordi? E poi, non è propriamente un inganno. È una sorta di preghiera.  
-Per quale motivo voler allungare la nostra esistenza? Persino i draghi muoiono, dopo aver vissuto millenni.  
Kuro finalmente poté avvicinarsi all’altro e abbracciarlo all’altezza della vita.  
La veste bianca fasciava con eleganza i fianchi stretti dell’altro giovane, per quanto fosse di fattura grezza. D’altronde, gli occhi di lui compensavano con qualsiasi povertà, e la sua non umana bellezza rendeva grazioso qualsiasi capo, persino il più umile.  
Shu accettò l’abbraccio e lo ricambiò. Quella loro vicinanza rese quasi intime le parole che si scambiarono.  
-Credo sia un attimo diverso. Loro possono fare molte più cose, perché non sono limitati.  
-Quindi il vostro è un sentimento di impotenza?  
Gli accarezzò le braccia nude, fresche per la sera. Non era intenzionato a provocarlo, soltanto a capire cosa intendesse.  
E mentre Kuro cercava di spiegarsi, lui lo aiutò a denudarsi e prepararsi per la notte. I mandala che gli aveva donato la madre furono posati sul fondo dell’armadio.  
-Possiamo cercare di usare la magia, fare utensili di morte, lottare per il potere e tutte quelle cose. Ma di fronte alla morte, non resta nulla. E poi-  
Kuro smise di parlare e Shu si fermò, cercò un contatto visivo con lui che però gli fu negato inizialmente.  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi raccolse emozioni sopite, difficili, provando a spiegarlo nel modo più diretto possibile. Strinse i pugni senza neppure rendersene conto.  
-La solitudine.  
Shu comprese un poco – i suoi occhi si allargarono, in quell’istante di consapevolezza, e l’attimo dopo il suo sguardo si fece più malinconico e consapevole.  
Per questo motivo, le sue carezze furono ancora più dolci, sulla pelle dell’amato.  
Gli slacciò la grande cintura.  
-Certo. La morte non coglie solo noi, ma anche chi amiamo e chi ci sta attorno. Forse è questo che fa più male.  
Kuro guardò le sue mani muoversi sul suo corpo e accolse le sue parole con gratitudine. Seppe di essere compreso, e questo fu di gran conforto, abbastanza almeno da continuare quella confessione.  
-Quando perdi qualcuno, pensieri come la morte sia inevitabile o naturale non consolano il dolore né riempiono quel vuoto che è stato lasciato. Fa soltanto male.  
L’altro si limitò a fare un cenno con il capo, mentre riusciva a liberarlo anche dell’intricato intreccio che saldava la sua maglia al petto. Sembrò sul punto di alzare lo sguardo al suo viso, ma invece parlò di qualcosa di personale, per donarlo a lui.  
-Quando morì Shigeru fui molto triste, per giorni, e all’inizio non capii perché. Il tempo che avevo passato con lui era stato pieno, molto più pieno di quello che avevo passato con i miei compagni draghi. L’intensità con cui lui ha vissuto era quella di un essere umano e io non riuscivo a comprendere come mai ne fossi rimasto così abbagliato. Ora comprendo un po’ di più.  
Si voltò quindi verso l’altro lato del muro, dove c’erano un piccolo mobile e una bacinella di acqua fresca. L’avrebbe anche presa e sarebbe anche tornato a sciacquare la sua pelle, se solo Kuro non lo avesse di nuovo afferrato per la vita e stretto a sé, in una morsa certo non rigida ma sicuramente molto forte.  
Stava sorridendo, forse nel tentativo di sdrammatizzare un poco – e alle sue parole, Shu gonfiò le guance in un segno infantile d’imbarazzo.  
-Mi stai dicendo che ti trovi bene, qui con noi?  
-Più o meno. Ma certo meglio che in una gabbia dorata.  
Lo disse senza averlo premeditato, senza averlo davvero pensato in precedenza. E come lo disse, il suo tono divenne aspro e la sua espressione si corrugò. Strinse le dita attorno ai suoi polsi, con poca forza, e appoggiando la fronte contro il petto di lui sospirò a lungo.  
-Ho dimenticato quell’odio, ma non quello che mi è stato fatto. Quello non lo dimenticherò mai, perché non tutti gli Itsuki meritano di essere perdonati per quello che è successo-  
Kuro gli prese il viso con le mani, alzandolo in modo tale che si guardassero finalmente negli occhi.  
Lo calmò con poche parole decise e tutto l’amore che provava per lui.  
-Va bene lo stesso. Va bene che tu ricordi quello che è capitato in quella casa, Shu. Fa parte del tuo vissuto.  
Lo baciò appena sulla guancia, prima di continuare – dopo averlo baciato a propria volta, Shu gli rispose.  
-Riempirò i tuoi ricordi anche delle nostre giornate, in modo che ogni ricordo brutto venga sostituito da uno bello.  
-La mia anima è già rinfrancata standoti accanto, Kuro. Ogni volta che mi sveglio e mi trovo in questo letto-  
Si voltò, per guardare quel giaciglio basso pieno di foglie secche e piume d’oca, quei due guanciali sottili e quelle coperte pronte ad accoglierli. Kuro aveva creato uno spazio concavo nel pavimento, perché li accogliesse e li scaldasse, entro il quale potevano solo finire l’uno nell’abbraccio dell’altro senza sfuggire.  
E la sensazione di averlo addosso a quel modo era piaciuta fin da subito a Shu, che si era abituato presto a tutto quell’affetto manifesto.  
Sospirò, tornando a strofinare la propria fronte contro il petto di lui.  
-Ho smesso di sentire le catene attorno ai polsi già da molto. E gli incubi sono diminuiti. Penso che questo sia tanto, considerando quanto poco tempo è passato da quell’epoca di prigionia.  
Lo abbracciò, fu abbracciato; Kuro gli baciò i capelli castani respirando piano, e Shu si godette quelle attenzioni con tutta la calma del mondo, senza nessuna fretta. Era così bello sentire il suono del battito del suo cuore, contro il viso. Shu chiuse gli occhi e respirò assieme a lui.  
-Sono libero, Kuro. Anche adesso, potrei prendere e andarmene per sempre e tu non mi fermeresti affatto. Quest’idea mi consola sempre e mi rende inspiegabilmente felice.  
Shu però non si aspettò affatto che, a un certo punto, l’abbraccio di lui si tendesse un poco.  
-Dovrebbe essere il minimo-  
Frase spezzata.  
Kuro impiegò qualche attimo a riprendere il controllo e a distendere l’espressione rabbiosa, contorta da pensieri ed emozioni antichi.  
-Mi dispiace. Cerco di consolarti, ma la verità è che anche io provo rabbia verso gli Itsuki.  
Shu si alzò sui piedi nudi per baciargli le labbra, con dolcezza.  
Sciolse il loro abbraccio per andare a prendere la bacinella, temendo che Kuro avrebbe preso freddo se fosse rimasto ancora a lungo scoperto. Quando lo vide tornare con acqua e straccio in mano, Kuro si sedette per terra in una posizione comoda; Shu lo raggiunse e si chinò a propria volta a terra, sedendosi con le ginocchia piegate.  
Lasciò umido lo straccio e lo fece passare sulla sua pelle, in modo da pulire i residui di sudore, di polvere e di terriccio. Lavò anche i suoi piedi, le sue mani, ogni singola cicatrice.  
Poi, quando entrambi furono di nuovo calmi e la notte ancora più avvolgente, Shu parlò ancora.  
-Io voglio rimanere qui, Kiryuu. Questa volontà è forte, il legame che ci unisce penso che sia la vera magia. Ogni essere vivente rimane solo se stesso, chiuso nel proprio ego. Ma il tempo non è mai fermo, non c’è niente di immobile in questo mondo, c’è solo una scansione diversa dei secondi e dei momenti.  
La gamba di Kuro ebbe uno scatto, per colpa del solletico. Quando Shu lo afferrò più saldamente per la caviglia, in modo che non gli sfuggisse ancora, l’uomo dai capelli rossi ridacchiò un po’ imbarazzato.  
-Non capisco cosa stai cercando di-  
-Il cambiamento è la chiave per l’armonia con la natura, Kuro. E un essere umano da solo, o anche un drago, non è in grado di cambiare. Il contatto e il confronto con gli altri, il legame con essi, sono il mezzo per cui ogni essere vivente può cambiare, e quindi essere armonioso e felice.  
Ridacchiò ancora e lo catturò in un abbraccio che fece finire entrambi sul pavimento, a rotolare piano. Shu lasciò lo straccio e allontanò con il piede la bacinella d’acqua, prima che finisse tutto a bagnare il pavimento.  
I loro visi erano di nuovo così vicini, illuminati solo dalla luce della fiammella.  
-Insomma, mi ami.  
-Se la vuoi mettere in questo modo, sì.  
-Dovresti imparare a essere più diretto, sai.  
-Cercavo di essere romantico.  
-E le tue parole erano bellissime. Mi sono commosso.  
Lo baciò a lungo, come in una sorta di garanzia di veridicità. A Shu quei gesti eclatanti non servivano affatto, ma certo fu ben contento di baciarlo di nuovo e di avere quella scusa.  
Separandosi, lui sorrise.  
-Mi sono davvero commosso.  
Poi gli accarezzò il viso, sistemando quell’unico ciuffo un poco più lungo degli altri.  
Con la guancia contro il palmo della mano di lui, Shu chiuse ancora gli occhi e sospirò rilassato, tranquillo e pacifico. Appoggiò le mani sul pavimento per rialzarsi a sedere, Kuro lo seguì con movimenti lenti, continuando a disseminare baci su tutto il suo viso e sussurrare parole dolci.  
-Anche io ti amo. A lungo ho pensato di trattenerti su questa terra, quando eri un drago. E quando te ne sei andato, quello sguardo e quelle parole, mi hanno tormentato per giorni.  
-Mi dispiace-  
-Lo hai detto tu prima. Un legame è un legame solo quando entrambi sono liberi. Non posso costringere proprio te a rimanermi accanto, anche se soffro.  
Una volta seduti, riuscirono a guardarsi negli occhi.  
C’era quella calma statica che avvolgeva non solo loro, ma anche tutta la stanza, come se il mondo fosse davvero stato chiuso fuori e non avesse modo di intervenire.  
Le gambe intrecciate tra di loro impedivano altri movimenti, anche se Shu adocchiò il letto per un istante fugace, senza troppo interrompere il loro contatto.  
Kuro gli prese la mano con la propria e la sollevò alla bocca, baciando anche quella – Shu arrossì così intensamente che il colore delle sue guance parve simile a quello dei capelli di lui. Kuro sorrise ancora.  
-Ma poi sei venuto qui, con me. Rinunciando a tutto quello che avevi guadagnato con tanta fatica. Sei diventato umano per me. Non sono mai stato così felice in tutta la mia vita. È egoista da pensare, ma è così.  
Lo abbracciò stretto, infilando le proprie mani nude sotto la vestaglia di lui. Shu si tese al suo tocco, per il piacere e i brividi, e lo abbracciò all’altezza della testa, sollevandosi un poco per ricambiare i baci sul capo e tra i capelli. A quel modo, mentre parlava, Kuro poté aprirgli la vestaglia sul petto e baciarlo ancora.  
-Ti giuro che mi prenderò cura di te ogni giorno che saremo assieme.  
-Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo prometta, non sono venuto qui per questo. Non mi devi niente-  
-Ma io lo desidero.  
Volontà genuina, ovvero l’espressione di un amore vero e sincero, puro nella sua forma ultima. Shu era consapevole della profondità dei sentimenti di lui, sentirli esplicitati a quel modo rendeva quella realtà ancora più precisa e commovente. Il loro era un connubio perfetto proprio perché ricercato e volontario, sentito e costruito in ogni difficile dettaglio, per ogni giorno della loro vita.  
Tutto ciò, aumentava il desiderio di unione, tanto che Shu si ritrovò a tremare nelle braccia di lui.  
-Senti, Kuro…  
-Vuoi fare l’amore?  
-S-sì-  
Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle – cercò la sua bocca smaliziata per un bacio profondo, che rubò il respiro a entrambi. Gli spettinò i capelli e lui gli abbassò la vestaglia dalle spalle, lo guardò come se fosse la creatura più bella e perfetta di quel mondo.  
La fiamma della lampada arse nel suo sguardo, rendendolo magnetico e totalizzante.  
-Anche io. Ma dobbiamo fare piano, mia sorella ha il sonno leggero.  
-Cercherò di non urlare troppo. Ma anche tu devi controllarti!  
-Certo…  
  
  
Gli slacciò la vestaglia alla vita, mentre continuava a baciarlo con dolcezza. Quella barba accennata sul mento era ruvida, contro la pelle glabra del viso di lui, ma Shu lo trovava piacevole, nonostante tutto.  
Trovarsi nudo e al freddo fu solo una scusa per stringersi di più al suo corpo, alla ricerca del suo calore.  
Kuro guidò le sue gambe a circondargli il bacino, più strette possibili, e l’altro giovane si fece manovrare senza opporre resistenza dalle sue mani piene di calli.  
Non riuscivano a smettere, ad allontanarsi l’uno dall’altro. Rimasero a baciarsi a lungo, senza badare al tempo o alla posizione non troppo comoda, percependo solo il bisogno che faceva tremare le labbra e scontarsi, incontrarsi, volersi in maniera così disperata.  
Kuro gli accarezzò la schiena e le spalle, mentre Shu continuava a pettinare i suoi capelli rossi con le dita lunghe e attente.  
Occhi chiusi, occhi aperti, in un’alternanza di respiri calmi o accelerati, a seconda del momento. Shu fece una mossa forse troppo audace, tanto che l’abbraccio di Kuro si strinse di più e lui si ritrovò a gemere per quel labbro succhiato, ormai rossissimo.  
Rotolarono sul pavimento, verso i cuscini morbidi.  
Quando si ritrovò Shu sopra Kuro, scese con la bocca per tutto il corpo, baciando quello che incontrava e lasciando segni rossi ovunque, strisciando le sue unghie su quella carne tanto accaldata quanto sensibile. Dondolò sul suo bacino in modo provocante, e guardandolo negli occhi pronunciò il suo nome con lascivia, facendolo sobbalzare.  
Quando si ritrovò Kuro sopra Shu, accolse l’invito delle gambe spalancate e scese veloce tra le cosce, baciandolo ancora sul sesso e leccandolo fino a sentirlo davvero impaziente, piena la bocca di mugolii che esprimevano impliciti preghiere e bisogni. Lo divorò con una ferocia improvvisa, portandolo all’orgasmo molto presto – sentì le sue dita tra i capelli aggrapparsi e strattonare, fino a che non ebbe ingoiato anche l’ultima goccia di sperma.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi si alzò sulle ginocchia, ammirando quel corpo sudato e ansimante, privo di contegno. Shu ricambiò il suo sguardo con un languore nuovo, che aveva solo dal momento in cui era diventato umano. Glielo aveva detto, diverso tempo prima; una sensibilità a tratti più pungente, perché si nutriva di attimi irripetibili: questo era diventato per lui, quel corpo così diverso e così uguale.  
Lo accolse di nuovo tra le proprie gambe, in un abbraccio stretto.  
-Ti avevo detto di controllarti-  
-Scusa, non ho resistito.  
-Bugiardo…  
Lo punì con un piccolo morso alla spalla, Kuro rise.  
Si baciarono ancora, si toccarono ancora. Kuro gli prese i polsi e glieli alzò oltre la testa, come a volerlo privo di difese: lo sguardo di Shu lo invitava a disporre del suo viso e del suo corpo, e allo stesso lo avvertiva che avrebbe preteso di fare lo stesso, sempre e comunque. L’uno alzò il bacino, l’altro gli andò incontro e cominciò a dondolare, strofinando i loro corpi con sempre maggior piacere.  
Kuro inchiodò Shu al pavimento per la bocca, occupando la sua pienamente senza lasciargli più tregua. A quel bacio appassionato, Shu rispose quasi scalciando, gemendo, cercando di ribellarsi un poco – alla fine mordendo di nuovo, più volte, perché sembrava piacere davvero.  
Kuro infilò alcune dita tra le sue labbra, iniziando a giocare con la sua lingua in modo così volgare, quasi, così malizioso. Shu continuava a guardarlo dritto in faccia, ma non riusciva a trattenere rumori di gemiti e ansimi. Quando tornò a baciarlo, le dita di Kuro scesero in basso cominciarono a scavare in lui, in una preparazione un po’ rozza e affrettata ma sufficiente.  
Lo guardò in viso mentre percepiva la penetrazione, centimetro dopo centimetro. Al proprio piacere, si aggiungeva quello di lui, così evidente e caldo. Dondolò fino a raggiungere la profondità piena, incollato il proprio bacino al suo. Senza respiro o anche solo uno sprazzo di ragione, continuò a spingere in lui e a farsi inghiottire dal suo calore; braccia, gambe, petto e ventre, labbra impazzite.  
Shu gli graffiò la pelle all’altezza dei reni e chiuse gli occhi, inarcò la schiena e chiamò il suo nome più volte. Fu quello a portarlo al primo orgasmo, di cui si liberò con un ruggito basso.  
Shu approfittò del suo momentaneo smarrimento per assaltargli il viso di baci e abbracciargli il capo. Kuro reagì al suo attacco con lentezza e con gratitudine, sempre stretto al suo corpo profumato.  
Riuscirono a scivolare nella conca del letto e ad avvolgersi con le coperte, fintanto che continuarono a baciarsi a quel modo tanto dolce. Presto, però, sia Shu sia Kuro furono di nuovo reattivi, e le loro mani tornarono a essere voraci le une sul corpo dell’altro e viceversa, così come i baci si fecero più profondi ed esigenti.  
Appoggiandosi al lato che saliva al pavimento, Shu si issò verso l’alto e si fece inseguire da Kuro. Messosi di lato, finì con il dargli le spalle ed essere abbracciato da dietro; alzò la mano fino ad afferrargli i capelli quando Kuro cominciò a baciarlo sul collo e sulle spalle, approfittando della situazione di vantaggio.  
Gli allargò le gambe forse troppo, tentò di chiamarlo.  
-K-Kuro-  
Si zittì quando Kuro lo penetrò con un singolo movimento fluido, senza resistenza. Shu gemette in risposta e fu colto da un tremore improvviso: una pura scarica di piacere. Kuro se ne accorse e ripeté il movimento, Shu dovette portarsi una mano alla bocca per impedirsi di fare troppo rumore.  
Entrava molto più in profondità di prima e Kuro in quel momento aveva molto più controllo di sé, perché privo dell’urgenza del primo orgasmo. Fu spietato con lui; preciso e diretto, lo portò a tremare così tanto che gli fu necessario reggersi al pavimento con entrambe le braccia.  
Shu non percepiva più nulla attorno a sé, né la fatica né il dolore, né il freddo o il caldo, ma solo il bisogno che aveva di lui e le sue mani, il suo sesso e il bacino che gli sbatteva contro le natiche.  
E poi, il suo sussurro.  
-Shu-  
Cominciò a chiamarlo a propria volta, rendendo il suo nome una melodia folle.  
  
  
Shu si svegliò sentendo la mano di lui accarezzarlo tra i capelli, morbida e gentile. Stiracchiò le gambe come un gatto, mugugnando piano contro il suo petto; Kuro allora lo strinse a sé con appena più forza, per condividere con lui quegli attimi veloci di tepore e dormiveglia.  
Si sentivano già i canti degli uccellini provenire dall’esterno e il chiocciare di galline e galli e pulcini che volevano essere liberati nell’aia. Forse, anche i passi di Mika, che si era svegliato molto presto per badare alla piccola fattoria.  
Tutto come era normale, da un anno a quella parte.  
Shu si avvolse con le lenzuola e si alzò a sedere, mentre Kuro lo osservava muoversi con un solo occhio aperto. Gli sorrise, ma Shu era troppo lento nelle reazioni per rispondergli. Scivolò fuori dal letto, issandosi sulle assi del pavimento e alzandosi quasi completamente nudo, per andare a recuperare i propri vestiti da giorno.  
Kuro cercò di fermarlo con uno sbuffo.  
-Ancora cinque minuti, per favore…  
Shu però lo sorprese con un’inaspettata richiesta, persino sussurrata a causa dell’imbarazzo.  
-Vorrei vedere l’alba.  
Era davvero raro che il giovane gli chiedesse qualcosa, e più della richiesta in sé Kuro fu sorpreso del modo.  
Si alzò senza dire nulla e lo raggiunse all’armadio, recuperando i propri mala e poi i vestiti. Decise anche di prendere un mantello – tra quelli che lo stesso Shu aveva cucito l’inverno precedente – e quando fu pronto Shu alzò lo sguardo a lui e gli sorrise. Gli sorrise per fare una smorfia poi l’attimo immediatamente successivo, guardando ciò che si era messo addosso con una sorta di disgusto palese.  
-Te ne faccio uno migliore, oggi. Mi vergogno di avere cucito per te una cosa del genere, è orribile.  
Kuro sghignazzò; non ebbe cuore a dirgli che quel mantello era forse il regalo più prezioso che aveva ricevuto nella sua intera vita.  
Una volta pronti, gli prese la mano e lo condusse fuori.  
Il cielo era dipinto di un tenue blu, che fragile appariva sempre più chiaro all’orizzonte.  
Scesero al fiume e lo seguirono per un tratto, oltre la diga dei castori e le diverse pozze che precedevano la biforcazione principale del letto del fiume. Trovarono una distesa piana d’acqua tremolante, che cullava in un suono pacato l’anima stessa della foresta che la custodiva.  
Proprio a quel punto, i primi raggi si allungarono dalla linea che divideva cielo e terra, invadendo ogni spazio con la loro presenza abbagliante. Il fiume divenne lo specchio del cielo, per un attimo sembrò fossero la stessa cosa: fu quasi magico, vederlo così da vicino.  
Shu si strinse a Kuro, commosso. Quello che però lo commosse ancora di più fu vedere, riflesso sul fiume, il guizzo luminoso di un corpo sinuoso, che si differenziava da qualsiasi colore naturale potesse esserci nella volta celeste. Alzando lo sguardo di scatto lo vide ancora più chiaramente: un drago dorato, che si arrotolava e si allungava tra le nuvole, rilasciando una scia di brillante dietro di sé.  
Suo padre era venuto a salutarlo, almeno quella volta.  
Tremò senza riuscire a trattenersi, Kuro lo sentì e subito si preoccupò.  
-Che succede?  
Provò a guardare in cielo a propria volta, quando vide che Shu teneva lo sguardo fisso alle nuvole – non fu abbastanza veloce da vedere il drago, ma colse i movimenti della sua coda e allora comprese. Abbracciò stretto Shu e lo baciò tra i capelli, consolando la sua emozione.  
Si baciarono finché non comparve anche il sole, come se fosse per l’eternità. E Shu sentì che, da umano, quel sentimento fortissimo fosse il vero significato e la vera ricompensa della sua nuova vita.


End file.
